The invention relates to a small utility trailer having casters for use by an individual whom may not be experienced at towing or backing a trailer. The trailer automatically tracks movement of the vehicle so that the trailer and vehicle move as one piece, which is particularly useful when backing the trailer.
Prior art trailers have been known which use casters in different constructions and arrangements for different uses requiring different hitch assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,403 discloses a hitch adapter for a double caster wheel trailer having a rather complicated and expensive construction requiring many parts. The trailer hitch requires two conventional ball couplings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,796 discloses a vehicle extender for a single caster trailer and the extender allows the caster to easily rotate to a forward movement position even under a heavy load. U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,449 discloses a trailer having double casters wherein the casters are lockable to follow the vehicle in either a forward or rearward position. Not only does the hitch construction require two ball couplers carried by the trailer, but requires a special hitch structure carried by the automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,246 discloses a trailer hitch assembly for a coupling use with a tractor vehicle wherein the hitch allows pitch rotation. However, the hitch assembly includes coupling elements on the trailer for fixedly engaging the trailer to a towing vehicle. The hitch assembly pivotally links the trailer to the vehicle in a horizontal plane during a forward motion of the vehicle and the trailer.
Thus, an object of the invention is to provide a vehicle trailer and hitch assembly that even an inexperienced driver may comfortably use, particularly when backing up with the tow vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle tracking trailer and hitch which is simple in construction and inexpensive to fabricate.